Padres Arrepentidos
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Unos dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca, y otros que no hay mejor tiempo que el ahora. Narcissa Y Lucius expresan lo que sienten por su hijo.One Shoot.


**Hola. Espero sea de su agrado este One Shoot, que vengo escribiendo en un ataque de desesperación al tener mi última entrega a la vuelta de la esquina XD.**

**Espero no haga falta poner Disclaimer, que a fin de cuentas ya deben saber que es un fic XD.**

**_Nuestro arrepentimiento no es tanto una contrición por el mal que hemos hecho como un temor por el que puedan hacernos.  
La Rochefoucauld_**

**Padres Arrepentidos**

-Eres tan bello mi querido hijo-le digo a mi pequeño en un susurro. Repaso con mi mirada su rostro pálido y blanco como la nieve, sus cabellos dorados como el sol y sus labios delgados que parecieran formar una leve sonrisa mientras le hablo.

Aún dormido es hermoso, mi pequeño niño.

Cuando era bebe todo mundo me felicitaba por haber procreado a un ser con tan bellos rasgos. Yo me sentía tan orgullosa cuando me lo decían.

-Será el mejor de los magos-les decía con una sonrisa altiva.-yo me aseguraré que así sea.

Yo siempre procuré cumplir con mi palabra, siempre que era posible le enseñaba a mi hijo pequeños trucos que podría imitar.

Lucius por su parte me apoyaba mucho en ello, lo único que no me gustaba era que siempre le metiera ideas mortífagas.

-Es muy pequeño para que le inculques esas ideas-le reprochaba a mi marido.

-Mientras más rápido aprenda mejor-me contestaba.

-No entiendo para que, él ya murió hace tres años-se levantó aquella vez con un aire demencial. Me miró fríamente como si hubiera ofendido a su madre.

Me asuste mucho en ese momento, lo recuerdo bien. Como tenía su varita en su mano temía que me fuera a enviar una maldición.

Pero nada de eso pasó, mis ojos se abrieron como platones mientras permanecía lívida ante los cambios drásticos de mi marido.

Ahora estaba riendo.

-Mi querida e ingenua Narcisa. Estoy seguro que todas esas patrañas de su muerte sólo fueron exageraciones. Él era casi inmortal…

-Tu lo has dicho, casi-le interrumpí con una mueca de burla.

-Ya verás. Algún día recordarás mis palabras cuando el amo regrese a nuestro lado.-y vaya que las recordé. Y de que manera.

Nunca me había gustado, jamás quise que le hablar de él. Después de todo, el tenebroso había desaparecido de nuestras vidas en ese entonces.

Aunque admito que al principio era, por así decirlo, una seguidora de sus ideales. Pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta el peligro que eso acarreaba. Mi familia se estaba quebrando poco a poco.

Mi hermana Bellatrix, fue a Azkaban por nunca dejar de ser leal junto con su marido.

Mi primo Regulus había muerto, según me enteré, por el mismo Voldemort.

MI esposo, estuvo a punto de correr la misma suerte que mi hermana.

Debo agradecer que fuera más sensato y que negara la vinculación con aquel ser.

Tenía miedo en ese entonces. Debo admitir.

Tenía miedo de quedarme sola. No sabía si sería una buena o mala madre.

No sabía si podría cuidar sola a mi pequeño. Aún cuando las cosas parecían haberse mejorado tenía miedo.

Desde entonces me daba por ir a verlo en las noches, cuidarlo mientras dormía.

Como si resguardara sus sueños y pesadillas.

Pero en realidad lo hice por que nunca supe como expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos cuando estaba despierto.

No sabía como hacerlo. Fui educada para ser una dama fría y soberbia. Así debía ser. Y así fue como eduqué a mi hijo.

Por eso esta siempre ha sido la única manera de comunicarnos.

Él dormido, yo sentada junto a su lecho mirándolo.

Cuando tuvo que irse a Hogwarts sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Pero jamás flaqueé.

Después de todo, era por su bien.

Sólo así se convertiría en el mejor mago de todos.

Yo siempre se lo repetía.

-Debes ser el mejor Draco, no importa a costa de quien lo consigas-le aconsejaba-debes enaltecer el apellido Malfoy. La fama y victoria serán tu única opción- le decía minutos antes de que abordara el tren, mirándolo como si tratara de que entendiera lo que decían mis pensamientos en realidad. Que se cuidara y que lo iba a extrañar.

-Si madre-el me contestaba secamente, como si no le diera importancia. Pero sus ojos me decían que no me iba defraudar y que también me iba a extrañar.

No hubo beso, ni abrazo de despedida. Sólo una sonrisa de orgullo por parte de ambos.

Siempre que regresaba sentía ganas de correr hasta él y abrazarlo y atestarlo de besos.

Pero claro, nunca lo hice.

Èl tampoco lo hacía. Pero al menos nos platicaba de su corta vivencia en Hogwarts.

Y para desgracia mía y de Lucius nos venimos enterando que Harry Potter era su compañero.

Lo presionamos cada vez más, insistiéndole que debía ser mejor que él.

-¡No me importa!-le gritaba Lucius-¡Esas no son excusas Draco!

-¡Pero…padre…Potter tuvo la culpa!¡Él y sus amigos Weasley y la sangre sucia!

-¿acaso….dijiste sangre sucia?-pregunté con cierto interés.

-si-respondió con miedo

-¿Una sangre sucia te ha superado Draco?-le pregunté con cierta peligrosidad en la voz-ay mi Draco, -suspiré- Así nunca podrás enaltecer nuestro apellido-agachó la cabeza apenado.-¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el andén?

-Si…

-¿Qué fue?

-Que debía ser el mejor, sin importar como.

-Exacto.

Siempre seguiste nuestros consejos. Siempre hiciste lo que pudiste para complacernos.

Eso sólo me confirma que toda la culpa fue nuestra.

Siempre te presionamos, te hicimos pensar que toda aquella oscuridad que nos rodeaba era benéfica para la familia.

Fue por eso que poco a poco te fuiste adentrando a las fauces de la serpiente.

Fue por eso…que…

-Narcissa-antes de que me quebrara en el llanto, aquella voz masculina me hizo despertar de mi ensueño.

-Lucius-respondí apretando los labios.

-¿cómo…?

-Tu amo. Tu maravilloso amo lo hizo.-giré mi cabeza clavando mis ojos en las de Lucius-Que bueno que volvió de la muerte ¿no?, eso era lo que querías-le reproché sin si quiera preguntarme el porque estaba ahí.

Detrás de él dos aurores le estaban escoltando a la distancia apuntando sus varitas hacia él por si se le ocurría escapar.

-Pero...tu me dijiste que iba a estar a salvo…Severus…-musitó Lucius por lo bajo-él hizo la promesa…

-Y cumplió. Lo sabes bien. Pero creo que a tu amo no le complació-le dije con palabras duras e hirientes. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo?, ni si quiera me importó que toda la gente centrara sus oídos y miradas hacia nosotros.

Las velas comenzaron a titilar haciendo que en las paredes blancas, enrojecidas por el resplandor de las llamas, las sombras bailaran como si se trataran de fantasmas.

Eso me hizo prestar mi atención alrededor.

Había olvidado por unos segundos que había personas ahí. Amigos, conocidos, y compañeros de Draco llorándole, todos de luto. Algunos de ropa informal, otros demasiado extravagantes.

La mayor parte cuchicheaba señalando indiscretamente hacia nosotros.

La realidad me cayó de golpe en mi cara, como si alguien me hubiera abofeteado.

Volví a girar mi rostro donde se hallaba el féretro de mi pequeño.

-Lo lamento-susurró Lucius con voz quebrada. Volví a verle, estaba pálido y delgado como mi hijo, sus ropas estaban sucias al igual que su cabello. Yo comencé a llorar convulsionada, abrazándome a mi misma mientras caía de rodillas al suelo frío.

Lucius se arrodilló y me abrazó llorando con desesperación, yo le correspondí.

_**Sepamos decir a nuestra familia cuanto nos importa, que les queremos, pues el amor más grande del mundo, en ella lo encontraremos.**_

-Fue la culpa de ambos-le susurré al oído-ambos lo presionamos…fuimos malos padres…fui una mala madre.

Lucius giró mi rostro y me hizo verlo, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con su índice

-Tu siempre fuiste una buena madre. Él murió por mi causa, no por la tuya.-apretó los labios escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, como si estuvera pidiéndome perdón. Parecía un niño indefenso, jamás lo había visto así.

-Yo lo presioné también…jamás le di palabras de aliento como una buena madre...ninguno lo hizo-No pude evitar conmoverme, no tenía idea que tanto le habría afectado la muerte de nuestro hijo. Llegué a pensar que jamás le había importado lo que pasara con él, o conmigo.

Lo abracé más fuerte sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más delgado de lo normal. Había bajado considerablemente de peso en esa maldita prisión.-¿Cómo llegaste?-le pregunté recordando que aún era prisionero de Azkaban.

-Me avisaron lo que había ocurrido…tuve que rogar para que me dejaran venir-Miró de reojo el ataúd gris sobre mi hombro-dios…Jamás pude decirle que lo amaba-dijo en un hilillo de voz. Me levanté e hice que él me acompañara hasta el féretro.

-Aún hay tiempo.-me abracé a Lucius, ya no me importaba a quien culpar, suya o mía ambos sufríamos por igual. Ambos queríamos sentirnos acompañados en este terrible dolor que nos embargaba.

-Parece…como si estuviera durmiendo.-Lucius pasó su mano los cabellos dorados de Draco como si le acariciara.

-¿verdad?, por desgracia jamás despertará.-apreté mis ojos como si mis propias palabras me hubieran lastimado.

-Hijo, te amo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-soltó Lucius mientras su quijada le temblaba.

-Yo también te amo, mi Draco. Para nosotros eres el mejor hijo y mago de todos.

Acaricio su rostro lívido esperando que donde quiera que esté escuche a sus padres.

Sus padres arrepentidos.

_**Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba serán las de las palabras no dichas y las de las obras inacabadas.**_

Harriet Beecher Stowe _(1811-1896) Filántropa y Escritora estadounidense_

_**Espero les haya quedado claro el mensaje de la historia.**_

_**Siempre expresa lo que sientes a aquellos que amas ya que no son eternos y un día podrían irse de tu vida. También piensa en la manera que quieres influir en ellos.**_

_**Ay! Yo sola me estoy poniendo el dedo en la yaga XD.**_

_**Bueno, espero les guste. Nos vemos y se las cuidan ;)**_


End file.
